In order to communicate between one part of a computer and another, parallel conductors are grouped together to form what is commonly known as a "bus". Each conductor carries a single bit of information which is represented by a high or low voltage. Buses are utilized on both macro and micro levels. For example, on a macro level a system bus might interconnect discrete systems such as peripheral devices. On a micro level buses are formed directly on an integrated circuit chip for interconnecting a multitude of arithmetic, logic, and memory type devices.
The present invention finds particular utility on the micro level as for example in very large scale integrated (VLSI) circuits. Increasingly, the size of individual components in VLSI circuits are shrinking. This allows for increased numbers of components and functions on a given chip. However, this also requires the buses to have more interface connections and generally makes the buses longer. Long, heavily interfaced buses are high in parasitic capacitance. One problem which this creates is the need for larger drivers to transmit information or data over the bus. Large drivers are undesirable because of wasted chip space and excessive power requirements. A second problem is the concomitant requirement for larger (wider) buses in order to handle the increased current from larger drivers. Wide buses are undesirable because they waste chip space.